The study's objectives are (1) to adapt human relations laboratory learning techniques for use with large numbers of married couples through use of a cable TV system; (2) to assess the learning processes and outcomes occurring in participating couples; (3) to test a general theory of intervention in marital processes. After piloting, six TV programs will be broadcast to an interested population of 450 couples, dealing with aspects of communication, expression of affection, decision-making, fighting, planning, and similar topics. Couples carry out learning exercises at home (e.g., analysis of specific decision-making methods they employ), after they are explained and demonstrated. The programs are expected to increase explicit awareness of marital processes and facilitate their analysis and discussion by the couple, increasing their ability to manage such processes, and their satisfaction with the marriage and its activities. Effects of SES on program particiption an outcome, and the consequences of "lateral communication, either by telephone or in a face-to-face group, are also being studied.